


1983

by luxispanicking



Series: lux's song fics! [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, I swear I wrote this before roadtrip came out, M/M, Nicknames, Roadtrip, Sunsets, dreamnotfound, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxispanicking/pseuds/luxispanicking
Summary: Dream flies George down to Florida and the two go on a roadtrip together. What's going to happen when George realizes that he has to spend a week inside a car with his crush?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: lux's song fics! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142744
Kudos: 29





	1983

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I wrote this before dream released roadtrip please- this also took me a month to write and I have no idea why *sobs*
> 
> song inspired by 1983 by weathers

"Hey George, I had an idea." Dream speaks up, the two were alone in a vc just talking about whatever. 

"Mhm, and what is this idea of yours." George asks, intrigued. 

"So you know how we keep talking about meeting in person, we'll what if I bought you a ticket to come here next month?" 

"Wait, did you actually get me a ticket?" 

Dream chuckles, "Would you be mad if I did?" 

"I, uh, I don't know?" George was speechless, was he actually about to see one of his best friends for the first time, in real life? 

"Good, because you are coming to visit in two weeks!" 

"TWO WEEKS?" George 

George was flying to America, to meet his best friend, to meet Dream. 

The day arrived, George was going to the airport to fly to America. He was nervous about everything. He was finally going to see him for the first time. George felt butterflies flutter in his stomach, he was going to see Dream's face. 

George went through security and found his gate, he had around an hour before his flight was going to board. He sits down and starts scrolling through Twitter, nobody knew he was flying to meet Dream. 

George:

When should we announce the meet up? 

Dream: 

Maybe we could tease them with some clues? 

George:

Good idea, I'll tweet something real quick. 

George starts typing out a tweet, something that some people would realize something was happening but not something everyone would understand. 

George (@GeorgeNotFound)

No stream tonight everyone! I'm meeting a friend for a while! 

Likes and comments start pouring in, most complaining about no stream and some wondering if I had any actual friends. A couple og George's friends respond to the tweet. 

karl :) (@KarlJacobs_)

we were going to pop off! 

dream (@dreamwastaken)

I thought I was your only friend :(

sapnap (@sapnapalt)

out the gang

A flight attendant starts announcing that it's time to board and George grabs his bag. He boards the plane and finds his seat, he had a nine hour flight ahead of him. He falls asleep an hour into the flight, music playing in his headphones. 

George wakes up to the plane landing, bouncing up and down. When he looked out the window he saw palm trees and sun, there wasn't even a cloud in the sky. George pulls his phone out and texts Dream. 

George:

Hey, I just landed. 

Gathering his bag, George gets off the plane and heads to his luggage terminal. His phone buzzes, Dream had texted him back. 

Dream:

I'm waiting outside, once you get your bags I'll be on the left in front of a red car. Just looks for a tall blond guy in a green t-shirt. 

George:

Alright, see you soon. 

George finds his bags and exits through the automatic doors, the hot humid air hitting him immediately. Thank god he was wearing short sleeves. He looks to his left, looking for a man that fit the description Dream sent him. He spots a blond man in front of a red car, he had a green t-shirt on and was looking down at his phone. George starts walking over and the man looks over, hearing his bag rolling on the concrete. 

The man smiles and starts walking over. 

"Hey Georgie!" 

George looks up at the tall man and stares at him. So this is what Dream looks like. 

"You are very tall." George says. 

Dream chuckles, "And you are very short." 

"I am the average height!" George scowls at Dream, "You are just insanely tall!" 

Dream starts laughing, clutching his stomach. George flushes a light pink, Dream looked really nice when he smiles. 

"Come on, let's get home." Dream pulls George to his car, taking his bags and puts them into the trunk. 

"American cars are so weird." George says, sitting in the passengers seat, "This feels so odd." 

Dream climbs into the driver's seat and starts the car, cool air starts to fill the car. George sighs, relieved to get out of the hot sun. 

"Any ideas on what you want to do here?" Dream asks, pulling out of the parking space. 

"I have no idea what you guys have in America, I've never been before." George replies, staring out the window. 

Dream sits deep in thought, tapping his hands on the wheel, "Oh! What if we went on a road trip, that way you can see some other parts of America!" 

"That sounds like a lot of fun actually, I honestly thought we were going to sit in your house all day streaming." 

The two drive back to Dream's house, talking about whatever they could think of. Dream pulls into the driveway, parking the car. He grabs George's bags and they walk to the front door, Dream unlocks it and Patches greets them at the door. George kneels down to pick up the cat and walks inside. 

"Hi Patches!" George coos at the cat in his arms. Patches starts purring and relaxes in his arms. 

"Seems like she really likes you!" Dream shuts the door behind him, walking into the kitchen, "Oh and your room is upstairs to the right!" 

George let's Patches out of his arms and grabs his bags, he brings them upstairs to his room. It was a simple room with a desk, a bed, and a closet in the corner to put his clothes in. George starts to unpack when Dream calls him from downstairs. 

"Hey George! Come here!" 

"I'll be down in a second!" George calls, putting the last of his clothes away. He runs down the stairs and sees Dream on the couch. 

"Yeah?" George walks over and sits down next to Dream on the couch. 

"We need to plan out our road trip." Dream pulls his laptop out and opens up the browser, "Any certain places you want to go?" 

"I have always wanted to go to Disneyland." George replies, moving closer to Dream to see what he was doing. 

"Alright, I think if we drive to LA we can stop and visit Sapnap in Texas!" 

"That would be fun!" George was excited, he would get to see Sapnap too? 

The two finish planning out their drive and message Sapnap what day he was free, they wouldn't tell him that they were coming to visit. 

Dream:

Hey what days are you free next week? 

Sapnap:

I'm free all week, why? 

Dream:

George wanted to stream with the two of us, something about a mod he wanted to try. 

Sapnap:

Epic, guess we'll talk then? 

Dream:

Yeah, bye! 

"He's free all next week, if we start driving on Saturday we should get there by Monday." Dream says. He visited Sapnap a couple months ago and still had his address, "Which means we have two days until we have to leave, we can go to the beach if you want."

"That sounds awesome." 

The next two days pass by quickly, Dream and George were having a ton of fun, they had gone to the beach and an outdoor mall. Soon the two started packing for their trip, George was nervous he had never been on a road trip this long, and with someone he liked! 

George tossed in his pants into his bag and sighs, he hopes nothing bad happened on the trip. George closes his bag and falls on to his bed, he drags his hands down his face groaning. He had forgotten about his stupid crush on Dream until now. How would he survive more than a week in a car with him without going crazy? 

A knock comes from George's door, he quickly sits up and walks over to open it. 

"Oh, George we are leaving in thirty minutes, make sure you're done packing." Dream leans on the wall, crossing his arms. 

"I'm almost done, I'll be out in a second." George turns to close the door before Dream's hand shoots out and stops him from closing it. Dream leans forward, close to his face. 

"Oh and my mom is coming to pick up Patches so you better say goodbye to her real quick." Dream walks away, leaving George confused and flustered. 

George tosses his final items in his bag and zips it up. George walks out of his room in search for Patches, he spots the cat sitting on the top of the couch in the sun. He scratches her behind the ears, making the small cat purr, leaning into his touch. A knock at the door startles the two and Dream walks over to the door and opens it. Revealing a short blonde woman, George assumed this was Dream's mother and was coming to pick up Patches. 

"Oh! You must be George, Clay is always talking about you!" The woman looks over at George, stepping inside. 

She was shorter than George and looked very similar to Dream. She walks over to George and holds her hand out for him to shake. 

"It's nice to meet you!" George replies, reaching his hand out. 

The three chat for a bit before Dream's mom leaves with Patches. Dream closes the door and walks back into his room. 

"We are leaving in ten minutes by the way!" Dream calls over his shoulder. 

"Alright, I just need to grab my bag and I'll start packing up the car!" 

George grabs his bags from his room and walks to Dream's car, and to his misfortune it was locked. George walks back into the house to call for Dream but ends up running right into his chest. 

"Woah! Are you okay George? Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and you are just so small I couldn't see you!" Dream replies, looking down at him. 

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, I wasn't looking where I was going either." George looks away with a blush on his face, "O-oh and the car is still locked." 

Dream pulls his keys out of his back pocket and presses a button, the car let out a honk and George heard the locks open. 

"There you go princess." Dream chuckles. 

"W-what?" George sputters out, his face turning red. 

Dream wheezes, "It was a joke, calm down!" 

George turns around and opens the trunk to put his bags away, not wanting to look Dream in the eyes right now. How would he survive a week in the car with him. George knew something was going to happen and he didn't know if it was good or bad. 

The two finish packing the car around lunch, both were starving. Dream does one last check around his house to make sure everything was locked and turned off. 

"Alright, everything is good so I think we can head out now!" Dream says as he locks the front door behind him. 

George nods and climbs into the passenger's seat, "Oh my god American cars are so weird." 

Dream laughs and starts the car, backing out of the driveway. George's stomach rumbles and Dream looks over at him. 

"Aw is the little princess hungry?" Dream laughs, stopping once his own stomach growled. 

"Who's the princess now huh?" George laughs. 

The two bicker for a bit before pulling into a McDonalds drive through and order burgers. 

The first day of their drive is uneventful, the two eventually stop at a hotel for the night. George immediately crashes on a bed and sighs. 

"Oh it feels amazing to not be sitting down!" George sighs, leaning into his pillow. 

Dream laughs as he brings their bags for the night inside the room. They both fall asleep quickly, the sound of some random show fills the dark room. 

George wakes up to the sun shining in his eyes, he groans and turns his head to the other side. He hears the sound of the shower running and notices Dream isn't in his bed. The water stops and George sits up, Dream walks out in a towel. Dream looks over at George, his face turning red. 

"O-oh I didn't know you were awake!" Dream says. 

George yawns, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Not realizing that Dream is standing in a towel in front of him, "Morning Dream." 

George looks up and his face goes beet red, "Uh I didn't realize you, were um, showering." He stutters out. 

Dream walks to his bag and grabs his clothes, immediately walking back into the bathroom and locks the door. 

Dream finishes getting ready and the two pack their bags in silence, the awkwardness from the morning was still there. With one last check to make sure they had everything they were ready to leave. 

"So, where do you want to go for breakfast?" Dream asks, pulling out of the hotel parking lot, "I think there's an iHop down the road if you're okay with that." 

"Yeah, sounds good." George looks out the window. 

The awkwardness started to go away at breakfast, the two laughing and sharing jokes while they ate their pancakes. 

Once they were back on the road their conversations continued like normal. Talking about whatever they could think of and singing to whatever songs were on the radio. Time passed quickly and before they knew it the sun was setting. 

"Hey, there's a park over there if you wanna watch the sunset?" Dream points to a small playground with a large feild. 

"Yeah, sure!" George replies. 

Dream turns the car into the parking lot and gets out. They walk for a bit before sitting down on a grassy hill to watch the sunset. 

"This is really pretty." George looks out over the grass, wind blowing gently through his hair. 

"Not as pretty as you." Dream mumbles. 

"What was that?" George turns to look at Dream. 

"O-oh it was nothing! Don't worry about it!" Dream stutters, looking away. 

The two sit in a comfortable silence, just watching the sun set. 

"So um, I wanted to talk to you about something." Dream says. 

George looks over to the younger man, "What did you want to talk about?" 

"I don't know how you feel but I uh, I really like you." Dream says, face flushed. 

George's eyes grow wide and his face goes red. 

"God I knew I fucked up, I'm sorry just ignore me" Dream starts to stand up. 

"Wait!" George grabs Dream's arm, "I really like you too." He looks down with a blush. 

"W-wait really? You aren't messing with me right now?" Dream looks surprised. 

"If I wasn't sure about it I wouldn't be doing this." George pulls Dream down into a kiss. 

Dream freezes for a second before melting into the kiss, he wraps his arms around George in a tight hug. 

"So you weren't lying." Dream pulls away and looks the shorter in the eyes. 

"Yeah, I've liked you for a bit." George looks into Dream's green eyes, turning golden in the sunlight. 

Dream chuckles and tackles George into a hug, both of them crashing into the grass. They were both laughing now, holding each other tightly. Dream covered George's face in little pecks and kisses, causing the smaller man to squirm and laugh. They both stop and look at each other, love in their eyes, they were finally together. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi please follow me on Twitter @luxispanicking
> 
> also i might make another chapter for this one maybe :eyes:
> 
> kudos are appreciated


End file.
